Criminal Minds Episodes
The following is a list of episodes of Criminal Minds. None of the episode descriptions will contain spoilers; only plot summaries. To dig deeper into each episode, click any links you see on that page. Season One 101 MISSING BY CAR.jpg|'1. Extreme Aggressor'|link=Extreme Aggressor 102 CARONTE.jpg|'2. Compulsion'|link=Compulsion 103 IRRISISTIBLE.jpg|'3. Won't Get Fooled Again'|link=Won't Get Fooled Again 104 BIRDS GOT THE CLUE.jpg|'4. Plain Sight'|link=Plain Sight 105 LISTEN CAREFULLY.jpg|'5. Broken Mirror'|link=Broken Mirror 106 SHOTTING SKILLS.jpg|'6. L.D.S.K.'|link=L.D.S.K. 107 PERFECT HOME LIFE.jpg|'7. The Fox'|link=The Fox 108 PROLIFIC AND DEDICATED.jpg|'8. Natural Born Killer'|link=Natural Born Killer 109 GENIUS.jpg|'9. Derailed'|link=Derailed 110 SMOKE AND MIRRORS.jpg|'10. The Popular Kids'|link=The Popular Kids 111 ANGEL.jpg|'11. Blood Hungry'|link=Blood Hungry 112 MEDIA CIRCUS.jpg|'12. What Fresh Hell?'|link=What Fresh Hell? 113 VISION.jpg|'13. Poison'|link=Poison 114 TIME OUT.jpg|'14. Riding the Lightning'|link=Riding the Lightning 115 WANNA PLAY.jpg|'15. Unfinished Business'|link=Unfinished Business 116 CAPTAIN AMERICA.jpg|'16. The Tribe'|link=The Tribe 117 TAXI DRIVER.jpg|'17. A Real Rain'|link=A Real Rain 118 HOLLYWOOD TALE.jpg|'18. Somebody's Watching'|link=Somebody's Watching 119 DIA DE LOS MUERTOS.jpg|'19. Machismo'|link=Machismo 120 RUNNING AND CHASING.jpg|'20. Charm and Harm'|link=Charm and Harm 121 CIA.jpg|'21. Secrets and Lies'|link=Secrets and Lies FisherKingPt1.jpg|'22. The Fisher King: Part 1'|link=The Fisher King, part 1 Season Two 201 THE CLUE.jpg|'1. The Fisher King: Part 2'|link=The Fisher King, part 2 202 CHILD FOR SALE.jpg|'2. P911'|link=P911 203 VIDEOTAPE.jpg|'3. The Perfect Storm'|link=The Perfect Storm 204 ODD BEHAVIOR.jpg|'4. Psychodrama'|link=Psychodrama 205 CHANGE OF PATTERN.jpg|'5. Aftermath'|link=Aftermath 206 FAIRYTALES.jpg|'6. The Boogeyman'|link=The Boogeyman 207 SPORTMANIA.jpg|'7. North Mammon'|link=North Mammon 208 EXPLOSIVE BOOK.jpg|'8. Empty Planet'|link=Empty Planet 209 TEACHER AND STUDENT.jpg|'9. The Last Word'|link=The Last Word 210 A BETTER WAY.jpg|'10. Lessons Learned'|link=Lessons Learned SexBirthDeath.jpg|'11. Sex, Birth, Death'|link=Sex, Birth, Death ProfilerProfiled.jpg|'12. Profiler, Profiled'|link=Profiler Profiled NoWayOut.jpg|'13. No Way Out'|link=No Way Out TheBigGame.jpg|'14. The Big Game'|link=The Big Game Revelations.jpg|'15. Revelations'|link=Revelations FearAndLoathing.jpg|'16. Fear and Loathing'|link=Fear and Loathing 217 WAR.jpg|'17. Distress'|link=Distress Jones.jpg|'18. Jones'|link=Jones AshesAndDust.jpg|'19. Ashes and Dust'|link=Ashes and Dust HonorAmongThieves.jpg|'20. Honor Among Thieves'|link=Honor Among Thieves 221 OPEN SEASON.jpg|'21. Open Season'|link=Open Season 222 LEGACY.jpg|'22. Legacy'|link=Legacy 223 NO WAY OUT II.jpg|'23. No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank'|link=No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank Season Three CM3x01 01955.jpg|'1. Doubt'|link=Doubt Criminal-Minds-tv-30.jpg|'2. In Name and Blood'|link=In Name and Blood ScaredToDeath.jpg|'3. Scared to Death'|link=Scared to Death ChildrenoftheDark.jpg|'4. Children of the Dark'|link=Children of the Dark SevenSeconds.jpg|'5. Seven Seconds'|link=Seven Seconds AboutFace.jpg|'6. About Face'|link=About Face Identity.jpg|'7. Identity'|link=Identity Lucky.jpg|'8. Lucky'|link=Lucky Penelope.jpg|'9. Penelope'|link=Penelope TrueNight.jpg|'10. True Night'|link=True Night Birthright.jpg|'11. Birthright'|link=Birthright 3rdLife.jpg|'12. 3rd Life'|link=3rd Life Limelight.jpg|'13. Limelight'|link=Limelight Damaged.jpg|'14. Damaged'|link=Damaged AHigherPower.jpg|'15. A Higher Power'|link=A Higher Power Elephant'sMemory.jpg|'16. Elephant's Memory'|link=Elephant's Memory InHeat.jpg|'17. In Heat'|link=In Heat TheCrossing.jpg|'18. The Crossing'|link=The Crossing TabulaRasa.jpg|'19. Tabula Rasa'|link=Tabula Rasa LoFi.jpg|'20. Lo-Fi'|link=Lo-Fi Season Four Mayhem.jpg|'1. Mayhem'|link=Mayhem TheAngelMaker.jpg|'2. The Angel Maker'|link=The Angel Maker MinimalLoss.jpg|'3. Minimal Loss'|link=Minimal Loss Paradise.jpg|'4. Paradise'|link=Paradise CatchingOut.jpg|'5. Catching Out'|link=Catching Out TheInstincts.jpg|'6. The Instincts'|link=The Instincts Memoriam.jpg|'7. Memoriam'|link=Memoriam Masterpiece.jpg|'8. Masterpiece'|link=Masterpiece 52Pickup.jpg|'9. 52 Pickup'|link=52 Pickup BrothersInArms.jpg|'10. Brothers in Arms'|link=Brothers in Arms Normal.jpg|'11. Normal'|link=Normal SoulMates.jpg|'12. Soul Mates'|link=Soul Mates Bloodline.jpg|'13. Bloodline'|link=Bloodline ColdComfort.jpg|'14. Cold Comfort'|link=Cold Comfort ZoesReprise.jpg|'15. Zoe's Reprise'|link=Zoe's Reprise PleasureIsMyBusiness.jpg|'16. Pleasure is my Business'|link=Pleasure is my Business 417 EXORCISM.jpg|'17. Demonology'|link=Demonology NO DEAL.jpg|'18. Omnivore'|link=Omnivore HouseOnFire.jpg|'19. House on Fire'|link=House on Fire Conflicted.jpg|'20. Conflicted'|link=Conflicted ShadeofGray.jpg|'21. A Shade of Gray'|link=A Shade of Gray TheBigWheel.jpg|'22. The Big Wheel'|link=The Big Wheel Roadkill.jpg|'23. Roadkill'|link=Roadkill Amplification.jpg|'24. Amplification'|link=Amplification ToHell.jpg|'25. To Hell...'|link=To Hell and Back, part 1 AndBack.jpg|'26. ...And Back'|link=To Hell and Back, part 2 Season Five 501 SOMETHING TAKEN.jpg|'1. Nameless, Faceless'|link=Nameless, Faceless Haunted.jpg|'2. Haunted'|link=Haunted Reckoner.jpg|'3. Reckoner'|link=Reckoner Hopeless.jpg|'4. Hopeless'|link=Hopeless CradleToGrave.jpg|'5. Cradle to Grave'|link=Cradle to Grave TheEyesHaveIt.jpg|'6. The Eyes Have It'|link=The Eyes Have It ThePerformer.jpg|'7. The Performer'|link=The Performer Outfoxed.jpg|'8. Outfoxed'|link=Outfoxed 509 100.jpg|'9. 100'|link=100 510 GOODBYE.jpg|'10. The Slave of Duty'|link=The Slave of Duty Retaliation.jpg|'11. Retaliation'|link=Retaliation The Uncanny Valley.jpg|'12. The Uncanny Valley'|link=The Uncanny Valley 513 CHOKING DARE.jpg|'13. Risky Business'|link=Risky Business 514 CON SCHEME.jpg|'14. Parasite'|link=Parasite Publicenemy.jpg|'15. Public Enemy'|link=Public Enemy 516 CREMATORIUM.jpg|'16. Mosley Lane'|link=Mosley Lane Solitary.jpg|'17. Solitary Man'|link=Solitary Man 518 FIGHTING.jpg|'18. The Fight'|link=The Fight 519 SANTA MUERTE.jpg|'19. A Rite of Passage'|link=A Rite of Passage 520 DEAD KILLER.jpg|'20. ...A Thousand Words'|link=...A Thousand Words 521 ALASKA.jpg|'21. Exit Wounds'|link=Exit Wounds Internet.jpg|'22. The Internet Is Forever'|link=The Internet Is Forever 523 FINALE.jpg|'23. Our Darkest Hour'|link=Our Darkest Hour Season Six 601 THE LONGEST NIGHT.jpg|'1. The Longest Night'|link=The Longest Night 602 JJ.jpg|'2. J.J.'|link=J.J. RemembranceofThingsPast.jpg|'3. Remembrance of Things Past'|link=Remembrance of Things Past 604 COMPROMISING POSITIONS.jpg|'4. Compromising Positions'|link=Compromising Positions 605 SAFE HAVEN.jpg|'5. Safe Haven'|link=Safe Haven 606 DEVIL'S NIGHT.jpg|'6. Devil's Night'|link=Devil's Night 607 MIDDLE MAN.jpg|'7. Middle Man'|link=Middle Man 608 REFLECTION OF DESIRE.jpg|'8. Reflection of Desire'|link=Reflection of Desire 609 INTO THE WOODS.jpg|'9. Into the Woods'|link=Into the Woods 610 WHAT HAPPENS AT HOME.jpg|'10. What Happens at Home'|link=What Happens at Home 25ToLife.jpg|'11. 25 to Life'|link=25 to Life Corazon.jpg|'12. Corazón'|link=Corazón 613 THE 13TH STEP.jpg|'13. The Thirteenth Step'|link=The Thirteenth Step 614 SENSE MEMORY.jpg|'14. Sense Memory'|link=Sense Memory 615 TODAY I DO.jpg|'15. Today I Do'|link=Today I Do 616 CODA.jpg|'16. Coda'|link=Coda 617. VALHALLA.jpg|'17. Valhalla'|link=Valhalla 618 LAUREN.jpg|'18. Lauren'|link=Lauren 619 WITH FRIENDS LIKE THESE.jpg|'19. With Friends Like These...'|link=With Friends Like These... 620 HANLEY WATERS.jpg|'20. Hanley Waters'|link=Hanley Waters 621 THE STRANGER.jpg|'21. The Stranger'|link=The Stranger 622 OUT OF THE LIGHT.jpg|'22. Out of the Light'|link=Out of the Light 623 BIG SEA.jpg|'23. Big Sea'|link=Big Sea 624 SUPPLY AND DEMAND.jpg|'24. Supply and Demand'|link=Supply and Demand Season Seven 701 IT TAKES A VILLAGE.jpg|'1. It Takes a Village'|link=It Takes a Village 702 PROOF.jpg|'2. Proof'|link=Proof 703 DORADO FALLS.jpg|'3. Dorado Falls'|link=Dorado Falls 704 PAINLESS.jpg|'4. Painless'|link=Painless 705 FROM CHILDHOOD'S HOUR.jpg|'5. From Childhood's Hour'|link=From Childhood's Hour 706 EPILOGUE.jpg|'6. Epilogue'|link=Epilogue 707. THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME.jpg|'7. There's No Place Like Home'|link=There's No Place Like Home 708 HOPE.jpg|'8. Hope'|link=Hope 709 SELF-FULFILLING PROPHECY.jpg|'9. Self-Fulfilling Prophecy'|link=Self-Fulfilling Prophecy 710 THE BITTERSWEET SCIENCE.jpg|'10. The Bittersweet Science'|link=The Bittersweet Science 711. TRUE GENIUS.jpg|'11. True Genius'|link=True Genius 712 UNKNOWN SUBJECT.jpg|'12. Unknown Subject'|link=Unknown Subject 713 SNAKE EYES.jpg|'13. Snake Eyes'|link=Snake Eyes 714 CLOSING TIME.jpg|'14. Closing Time'|link=Closing Time 714 A THIN LINE.jpg|'15. A Thin Line'|link=A Thin Line 716 A FAMILY AFFAIR.jpg|'16. A Family Affair'|link=A Family Affair 717 I Love You, Tommy Brown.jpg|'17. I Love You, Tommy Brown'|link=I Love You, Tommy Brown 718 Foundation.jpg|'18. Foundation'|link=Foundation 719 HEATHRIDGE MANOR.jpg|'19. Heathridge Manor'|link=Heathridge Manor 720 THE COMPANY.jpg|'20. The Company'|link=The Company 712 DIVINING ROD.jpg|'21. Divining Rod'|link=Divining Rod 722 PROFILING 101.jpg|'22. Profiling 101'|link=Profiling 101 723 HIT.jpg|'23. Hit'|link=Hit 724 RUN.jpg|'24. Run'|link=Run Season Eight 801_THE_SILENCER.png|'1. The Silencer'|link=The Silencer 802_THE_PACT.jpg|'2. The Pact'|link=The Pact 803_THROUGH_THE_LOOKING_GLASS.jpg|'3. Through the Looking Glass'|link=Through the Looking Glass 804_GOD_COMPLEX.jpg|'4. God Complex'|link=God Complex 805_THE_GOOD_EARTH.jpg|'5. The Good Earth'|link=The Good Earth 806_THE_APPRENTICESHIP.jpg|'6. The Apprenticeship'|link=The Apprenticeship 807_THE_FALLEN.jpg|'7. The Fallen'|link=The Fallen 808_THE_WHEELS_ON_THE_BUS.jpg|'8. The Wheels on the Bus'|link=The Wheels on the Bus 809_MAGNIFICENT_LIGHT.jpg|'9. Magnificent Light'|link=Magnificent Light 810_THE_LESSON.jpg|'10. The Lesson'|link=The Lesson 811_PERENNIALS.jpg|'11. Perennials'|link=Perennials 812_ZUGZWANG.jpg|'12. Zugzwang'|link=Zugzwang 813_MAGNUM_OPUS.jpg|'13. Magnum Opus'|link=Magnum Opus 814_ALL_THAT_REMAINS.jpg|'14. All That Remains'|link=All That Remains 815_BROKEN.jpg|'15. Broken'|link=Broken 816_CARBON_COPY.jpg|'16. Carbon Copy'|link=Carbon Copy 817_THE_GATHERING.jpg|'17. The Gathering'|link=The Gathering 818_RESTORATION.jpg|'18. Restoration'|link=Restoration 819_PAY_IT_FORWARD.jpg|'19. Pay It Forward'|link=Pay It Forward 820 ALCHEMY.jpg|'20. Alchemy'|link=Alchemy 821 NANNY DEAREST.jpg|'21. Nanny Dearest'|link=Nanny Dearest 822_-6.jpg|'22. #6'|link=Number 6 823_BROTHERS_HOTCHNER.jpg|'23. Brothers Hotchner'|link=Brothers Hotchner 824 THE REPLICATOR.jpg|'24. The Replicator'|link=The Replicator Season Nine 901_THE_INSPIRATION.jpg|'1. The Inspiration'|link=The Inspiration 902_THE_INSPIRED.jpg|'2. The Inspired'|link=The Inspired 903 FINAL SHOT.jpg|'3. Final Shot'|link=Final Shot 903 TO BEAR WITNESS.jpg|'4. To Bear Witness'|link=To Bear Witness 905 ROUTE 66.jpg|'5. Route 66'|link=Route 66 906- IN THE BLOOD.jpg|'6. In The Blood'|link=In The Blood 907 GATEKEEPER.jpg|'7. Gatekeeper'|link=Gatekeeper 908_THE_RETURN.jpg|'8. The Return'|link=The Return 909 STRANGE FRUIT.jpg|'9. Strange Fruit'|link=Strange Fruit 910 THE CALLER.jpg|'10. The Caller'|link=The Caller 911 BULLY.jpg|'11. Bully'|link=Bully 912 THE BLACK QUEEN.jpg|'12. The Black Queen'|link=The Black Queen 913 THE ROAD HOME.jpg|'13. The Road Home'|link=The Road Home 914 200.jpg|'14. 200'|link=200 915_MR._&_MRS._ANDERSON.jpg|'15. Mr. & Mrs. Anderson'|link=Mr. & Mrs. Anderson 916 GABBY.jpg|'16. Gabby'|link=Gabby 917 PERSUASION.jpg|'17. Persuasion'|link=Persuasion 918 RABID.jpg|'18. Rabid'|link=Rabid 919_THE_EDGE_OF_WINTER.jpg|'19. The Edge of Winter'|link=The Edge of Winter 920 BLOOD RELATIONS.jpg|'20. Blood Relations'|link=Blood Relations 921_WHAT_HAPPENS_IN_MECKLINBURG.jpg|'21. What Happens in Mecklinburg'|link=What Happens in Mecklinburg 922_FATAL.jpg|'22. Fatal'|link=Fatal 923 ANGELS.jpg|'23. Angels'|link=Angels 924 DEMONS.jpg|'24. Demons'|link=Demons Season Ten 1001 X.jpg|'1. X'|link=X 1002 BURN.jpg|'2. Burn'|link=Burn 1003 A THOUSAND SUNS.jpg|'3. A Thousand Suns'|link=A Thousand Suns 1004 THE ITCH.jpg|'4. The Itch'|link=The Itch 1005 IF THE SHOE FITS.jpg|'5. If the Shoe Fits'|link=If the Shoe Fits 1006 BOXED IN.jpg|'6. Boxed In'|link=Boxed In 1007 HASHTAG.jpg|'7. Hashtag'|link=Hashtag 1008 THE BOYS OF SUDWORTH PLACE.jpg|'8. The Boys of Sudworth Place'|link=The Boys of Sudworth Place 1009 FATE.jpg|'9. Fate'|link=Fate 1010 AMELIA PORTER.jpg|'10. Amelia Porter'|link=Amelia Porter 1011 THE FOREVER PEOPLE.jpg|'11. The Forever People'|link=The Forever People 1012 ANONYMOUS.jpg|'12. Anonymous'|link=Anonymous 1013 NELSON'S SPARROW.jpg|'13. Nelson's Sparrow'|link=Nelson's Sparrow 1014 HERO WORSHIP.jpg|'14. Hero Worship'|link=Hero Worship 1015 SCREAM.jpg|'15. Scream'|link=Scream 1016 LOCKDOWN.jpg|'16. Lockdown'|link=Lockdown 1017 BREATH PLAY.jpg|'17. Breath Play'|link=Breath Play 1018 ROCK CREEK PARK.jpg|'18. Rock Creek Park'|link=Rock Creek Park 1019 BEYOND BORDERS.jpg|'19. Beyond Borders'|link=Beyond Borders 1020 A PLACE AT THE TABLE.jpg|'20. A Place at the Table'|link=A Place at the Table 1021 MR SCRATCH.jpg|'21. Mr. Scratch'|link=Mr. Scratch 1022 PROTECTION.jpg|'22. Protection'|link=Protection 1023 THE HUNT.jpg|'23. The Hunt'|link=The Hunt Season Eleven 1101 THE JOB.jpg|'1. The Job'|link=The Job 1102 THE WITNESS.jpg|'2. The Witness'|link=The Witness 1103 'TIL DEATH DO US PART.jpg|'3. 'Til Death Do Us Part'|link='Til Death Do Us Part 1104_OUTLAW.jpg|'4. Outlaw'|link=Outlaw 1105 THE NIGHT WATCH.jpg|'5. The Night Watch'|link=The Night Watch 1106 PARIAHVILLE.jpg|'6. Pariahville'|link=Pariahville Screenshot.jpg|'7. Target Rich'|link=Target Rich 1108 AWAKE.jpg|'8. Awake'|link=Awake 1109 INTERNAL AFFAIRS.jpg|'9. Internal Affairs'|link=Internal Affairs Screenshot.jpg|'10. Future Perfect'|link=Future Perfect Screenshot.jpg|'11. Entropy'|link=Entropy Screenshot.jpg|'12. Drive'|link=Drive Screenshot.jpg|'13. The Bond'|link=The Bond Screenshot.jpg|'14. Hostage'|link=Hostage Screenshot.jpg|'15. A Badge and a Gun'|link=A Badge and a Gun Screenshot.jpg|'16. xxx'|link=xxx Screenshot.jpg|'17. xxx'|link=xxx Screenshot.jpg|'18. xxx'|link=xxx Screenshot.jpg|'19. xxx'|link=xxx Screenshot.jpg|'20. xxx'|link=xxx Screenshot.jpg|'21. xxx'|link=xxx Screenshot.jpg|'22. xxx'|link=xxx Category:Criminal Minds